Mrs Brown
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Catherine meets Tina Brown.Grillows!


**Mrs. Brown**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine…its CBS's**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Catherine meets Tina Brown**

**Spoilers: Months after Bodies In Motion**

**A/N: Its not Yo!Bling! but Grillows...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine sat in her office at her desk. Sporting her black reading glasses, she was doing her least favorite activity, paperwork.

Warrick stepped into the doorframe. Catherine looked up and smiled slipping off her glasses and putting them on the desk.

"Hey Warrick. What's up?"

"Hey Cath. There's someone that I want you to meet even though I should have months ago."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

Warrick put up his hand giving the 'just a minute' signal. An African- American woman appeared being guided.

"Catherine, this is my wife Tina. Tina, this is Catherine."

Catherine got up and walked over to Tina and they exchanged handshakes.

"Its nice to meet you…finally." Catherine said smiling even though she was quite jealous. _'She's so pretty.' _Catherine thought.

Warrick wasn't even sure that Catherine would talk to Tina. Every time that he wanted to tell her how great Tina was she would change the subject.

"Its nice to meet you too. Rick has told me a lot about you. Says that you're a great CSI."

"Really?" Catherine said glancing at Warrick. "I can't argue with that." She said both women laughing, and then leaving them in an awkward silence before Grissom walked by.

"Honey!" he said from outside the room behind Warrick and Tina who turned. Catherine's eyebrows went up. _'What is he up to?_' she asked herself.

"I was looking for you everywhere, baby." He said. Grissom knew that it was hard for Catherine to see her 'fantasy guy' with his wife and it was hard for him to see her so hurt.

Grissom pushed past the Browns and went to a confused Catherine. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Go with the flow."

He turned to kiss her deeply giving Warrick and Tina a perfect view. Catherine's knees buckled. She placed her hand on his soft beard. She'd never thought that it was that soft before.

"Hi…. Sweetheart." She said breathlessly surprised.

"Who's this Warrick?" he asked putting his arm around Catherine's waits and looking to the clueless smiling woman.

Warrick stood shocked. Grissom had just kissed Catherine and she kissed him back. _'What's so wrong about that?'_ he asked himself.

"This is Tina, my wife." He said moving his hand to her lower back.

"Gil Grissom." Gil said introducing himself and offering his hand.

"The Gil Grissom?" Tina took his hand and shook it enjoying Grissom's boyish charm.

"What has he told you?" he asked smirking at her.

"A lot…but not about…the two of you." She said pointing at the two, eyebrow raised.

"Uhhh…why don't we go out for breakfast? Shift is almost over." Catherine shrugged and glanced at her watch.

"Sure…we'll tell the rest and meet you guys out front."

"Ok."

Once they were out of earshot Catherine turned towards Grissom, they were face to face, his arm not moving.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"I kissed you." He said ever so cautiously.

"You don't have to pity me Gil. I can-"

He placed a finger on her lips cutting her off.

"I am not pitying you, my dear, and I don't want to pretend that you are my honey."

"Gil…" Catherine wrapped her arms around his waist and his hers, "Are asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked smiling and ever so sweetly putting her tongue between her teeth.

"That's if you say yes."

"Tell me…are you going to be my boy?" she said, both laughing before he gave her unforgettable kiss.

"I should have met Mrs. Brown a long time ago." She said breathless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Cute huh? LOL I was going to be a catfight sorta story but I wanted it to be fluffy and all. I can save the catfighting for Cath and Sara…. evil smile Please R&R!**


End file.
